Invasive biosensors, such as sensors for wearable glucose monitoring devices, include thin wires that are insertable into a patient's skin. Sensing circuitry reads biological information about the patient via the thin wires. Once an invasive biosensor is inserted into a patient's skin, the electrical connections between the wires and circuitry remain exposed to potential moisture that may significantly affect the biosensor performance. For example, many electrochemical-based sensors may have performance impacts relating to calibration offsets or increases in the noise floor level due to moisture-caused current leakage within the electronics enclosure. The impact is particularly high for biosensors included in wearable devices that may be exposed to perspiration on the patient's skin, weather, and other sources of moisture typically experienced by human skin. In addition to this consideration, the size of the device is always a practical consideration for wearables. To accommodate the required sensing circuitry, power source, and the like to process the biological information, wearable glucose monitoring devices may include multiple parts that are connected together to form working devices. Not only does the use of multiple parts cause the devices to be bulky, but it also creates multiple areas for possible moisture ingress (e.g., seals between parts).